Stuck in the Past part 3
by KimDWil71
Summary: An end to the Gunmen's time travel adventure.


The Lone Gunmen

Stuck in the Past

Part 3

(The Gunmen, Kimmy, and Yves leave New York City, 1912 and travel 1832 years into the past to Rome, 80AD, during the Roman Empire.)

All: (They all stand in the town's center, amazed at all the sites they have only seen in books, on the computer, and on TV.) Whoa!

Frohike: Kids, we are now in Rome, in the year 80AD. (He then sees Langly staring at something.) What are you looking at?

Langly: The Roman Coliseum. And it's all intact and not broken.

Yves: (She smiles when she looks up at it.) You know, I've been to Rome many times and have seen this building. But I've never seen it as beautiful as this.

Frohike: It's too bad I couldn't bring my camera. This would've been a great picture.

Kimmy: Do you know how much money you could make, selling postcards of the Coliseum looking brand new? Tons.

Jimmy: I would really love to tell the people here that this ancient arena is a major tourist attraction in this town.

(Still being dressed in their ripped, ocean-soaked, 1912-style clothes, they begin to draw attention to themselves.)

(Just then, a group of Roman soldiers approach them, while riding chariots.)

Jimmy: Wow, chariots. Like in "Ben Hur".

Soldier #1: You there, where do you folks come from?

Yves: (They all look at each other, not knowing what to say.) We are from the West.

Soldier #1: That will explain your odd attire.

(The group then starts to feel offended by that comment.)

(Then the soldiers begin to converse with themselves.)

Soldier #2: Sir, that one looks like he would make a fine gladiator.

(The others agree.)

Soldier #1: You Sir. Tall one. What is thy name?

Jimmy: I'm called James.

Soldier #1: You have the makings of a fine gladiator.

Jimmy: I do? Thanks. I used to play sports in my youth and I still workout. (Flexing his muscular arms.)

Soldier #1: The Emperor Titus would love to see someone like you fight in the arena.

Jimmy: Would my friends get to see me?

Soldier #1: Of course. Then follow me.

(As they walk towards the palace.)

Frohike: Jimmy, I hope you know that this isn't anything like American Gladiators. Here you're expected to kill people and if you don't, they may want to kill you. And these people are one of the reasons why we celebrate Easter. And I don't mean bunnies and eggs, either.

Jimmy: Really? I didn't know that. Hey Sir. I've changed my mind. I don't really want to fight in the arena, if it means I have to kill other people.

Soldier #1: Sorry but you don't have a choice in the matter. You either fight or die.

(Just then, the Gunmen, Kimmy, and Yves decide to make a run for it.)

Soldier #1: GET THEM!

(The Roman soldiers chase the six out-of-timers through the whole city of Rome.)

(They then come to a dead end.)

Soldier #2: Seize them! (After they are captured, they are brought before Emperor Titus.) Sire, these citizens ran from us and I brought them before you because we believe that the one called James would make a very fine gladiator.

Titus: Very good. You men shall be rewarded. You may take this one called James to the dungeon with the rest of the gladiators. As for his friends, however. Let's see. Take this one also. (Pointing to Langly.) He would also make a very good gladiator. (Every one of Langly's friends begin to laugh.) Take the woman. She will make an excellent handmaiden. And place the other three in the dungeon with the Christians. They shall be placed in the arena as lion bait.

(After hearing that, the whole group becomes scared.)

(Then as Jimmy and Langly are taken to where the other gladiators are, Yves is taken to where all of the other handmaidens are, and Frohike, Byers, and Kimmy are all taken to where the Christians are.)

Yves: (As she watches Jimmy being taken away.) Jimmy, I love you!

Jimmy: I love you too, Yves. And whatever happens , I'll always be with you, my love.

Frohike: (Getting ill from all the mush love talk.) Please, Emperor, kill me now.

(Meanwhile, after Yves is changed into a more suitable Roman outfit, she begins to talk to the other handmaidens.)

Yves: How do you girls put up with the treatment you get from the Emperor?

Handmaiden #1: Oh, it's not all that bad. If you win his favor, you'll have the honor of sleeping with him.

Yves: I have more dignity than that. I don't want to sleep with someone I'm not interested in or is threatening to kill my friends.

(She is then taken back to the Emperor is where she begins to feed him grapes.)

Titus: Excellent work, my dear. In fact, I will let you join me when I go to watch you friends fight and die in the arena.

Yves: (Rolls her eyes.) Whatever. (In a quiet tone.) You'll pay for this someday, Emperor.

(The next day, Jimmy and Langly are taken out of the dungeon and are given gladiator weapons.)

(Before they get to fight, Byers, Kimmy, and Frohike are taken out to the center of the arena and are left there.)

(Yves is sitting with Titus and watching the games as she tends to his needs.)

(She then sees three of her friends standing out in the middle of the arena.)

Titus: Let the lions into the arena!

(Just then, a platform is opened and three, half-starved lions enter the arena.)

Byers, Frohike, and Kimmy: OH CRAP!

(Meanwhile, down below in the area where Jimmy and Langly are waiting.)

Jimmy: What are we going to do?

Langly: I'm not sure. Wait, I've seen documentaries about the Coliseum and I know that somewhere around here there are trap doors. We just need to find them.

Jimmy: Yeah, I've seen them too, on the History Channel. But we still have to get out of here first.

(Then Jimmy and Langly realize that the guards have given them their weapons too soon.)

Langly: They were so stupid to give us our weapons ahead of time.

Jimmy: And you guys think I'm not all bright.

(With their weapons in their hands, Jimmy and Langly use them on the guards and then make their way to a trap door that leads to the center of the arena.)

Titus: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? Seize them! No, wait a second! Let's see how well these two new gladiators fight my hungry lions!

(With their weapons, Langly and Jimmy fight off the lions that are about to eat their friends.)

Frohike: (Sees Langly and Jimmy.) Thank goodness.

Langly: You guys ok?

Frohike: How did you two get in here?

Jimmy: This place is full of trap doors.

Langly: And these idiot guards must have too much trust in us because they gave us our weapons while we were waiting.

Jimmy: Now, we need to fight off these lions and find a way to free Yves and then we need to at least get out of this town and hide somewhere.

Langly: (Fighting off a lion with his shield.) Byers, I'm going to throw you my sword!

Byers: Got it! (Starts to swing the sword at the lion.) This sword fighting is a lot harder than it is on TV.

(All of the sudden, Yves decides that she should go and help her friends in the arena as well.)

Guard: Stop there, Handmaiden!

Yves: My name is Yves, not Handmaiden! (She then fights him off with martial arts and knocks the guard out.) (She then grabs his weapons and heads towards the arena herself.)

Titus: (Now seeing his new handmaiden in the middle of the arena, becomes very excited.) This is getting better all the time.

Jimmy: Yves, get yourself out of here!

Yves: Do you think I'm just going to sit and watch?

Jimmy: Wow, you're just like Xena, only better.

Yves: Thank you. Now let's help our friends!

(Jimmy then smiles at Yves' brave attitude.)

(After a few more hours, Frohike, Byers, Langly, Kimmy, Jimmy, and Yves all defeat the lions and Titus is pleased with them.)

Langly: (He then sees an opened trap door.) Guys, let's make a break for it!

(They then run as fast as they can through the bowels of the Coliseum and out into the streets of Rome.)

(They then see the Emperor's soldiers coming after them as they continue to run through the streets of the city.)

Kimmy: Now where are we going? We're just going to get caught again.

Jimmy: We'll just have to find someplace to hide. Maybe outside of town?

Frohike: No good! The Romans have control of mostly everywhere.

Byers: Can we use that machine yet?

Frohike: No, not yet.

Jimmy: What about that place, Pompeii?

Byers: It was destroyed a year ago, Jimmy. This is 80AD. Pompeii was destroyed in 79AD.

Langly: Besides, the Romans had control of that town also.

Jimmy: Oh.

(Just then they see the soldiers running after them, riding on chariots.)

(Jimmy then gets an idea and decides to jump onto a chariot and after knocking the driver off, decides to pick up his friends.)

Langly: Way to go, Jimmy!

Jimmy: Hop on! (They do as he says and they all squeeze onto the chariot as Jimmy drives them out of Rome.) Man, this seems roomier than my car. Hold on everyone!

(When they are out of the city, they find a series of caves and after stopping the chariot and letting the horse free to run off, they go to hide in one of the caves on the side of a mountain.)

Frohike: Man, when we get back to our time, if we do, I'm going to personally kill that butthead who invented this stupid machine.

Byers: Or we can just expose him and his machine. That's more powerful than any physical pain.

Yves: Are you guys alright? I saw you being chased by those hungry lions. It looked pretty scary.

Byers: It was scary.

Jimmy: I still can't believe that you would risk your own life to help us, Yves. Those lions could've killed you as well.

Yves: Don't worry about it, Jimmy. I would do it again if I had too.

Jimmy: (Smiles and puts his arm around her.) You are a great woman, Yves. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, not even these four.

Yves: Thank you, Jimmy. That's sweet of you to say. (Gives him a small peck on the cheek, making him blush.)

Jimmy: Another thing, you look very enchanting in that Roman outfit. You remind me of a beautiful Roman goddess. Heck, you're even more enchanting than that.

Yves: (This time, she blushes.) Thank you, Jimmy. You look mighty sexy in that gladiator outfit.

Jimmy: I think we're making the others ill.

Yves: They're just jealous. Too bad there's no private cave in here.

(That statement makes all guys, including Jimmy raise their eyebrows.)

(A little later, the six of them fall asleep in the cave and the next morning, they start walking along the road away from Rome.)

Kimmy: (After they walk for an hour or so.) Frohike, are we ready to leave yet?

Frohike: (Looking at the time machine.) Yes, we can leave.

(They then leave Rome 80AD and travel 1921 years into the future and enter California, 2001 and back at their motel.)

(As they look around and investigate their surroundings, they realize that they are now back home and in their own time zone.)

Jimmy: I think we're back home.

(They look around and they see their cell phones, laptops, and other devices.)

All: YES, WE'RE BACK!

Yves: In the morning, I'm going back to that man who sold me this time machine of death and demand my money back!

Langly: Can we get something to eat first? I'm so starved. That food on the Titanic was fine but I want some real food.

(They then go to a fast food place and order almost $40.00 worth of food.)

Yves: Normally, I hate fast food, but this is so good. (Munching on a fast food burger and fries.)

(Later, after they watch meaningless TV, they head to their rooms to sleep.)

(During the night, Jimmy decides to sneak out of the room he is sharing with Langly and Kimmy and heads over to Yves' room.)

Yves: (Hearing a knocking on her door, she opens it and sees Jimmy there.) Hello Jimmy. I was just thinking about you.

Jimmy: Same here. So, is this private enough?

Yves: It sure is.

(They then share a very passionate kiss and he lifts her up and carries her to her bed, where they make love during the night.)

(The next day, Langly and Kimmy wake up to see that Jimmy isn't in his bed.)

Kimmy: Where do you think he went?

Langly: (Laughs.) I'll give you one guess.

Kimmy & Langly: Yves' room. (And they both now have disgusting grins on their faces.)

(Yves and Jimmy wake up and, along with the others, head back to the convention center in LA.)

(The Gunmen and Kimmy take the van as Jimmy and Yves take his Trans Am.)

Jimmy: Man, it feels so good to be behind the wheel of my car. Do you want to hear some tunes?

Yves: Sure, anything modern.

(Jimmy then turns on his Smash Mouth CD.)

Jimmy: How's this?

Yves: Great.

(Meanwhile, in the van, Langly decides to turn on his Ramones' CD.)

Byers: You know, I don't normally like the Ramones but I'm enjoying this music right now.

Langly: Hey Kimmy, how about a game of Dungeons & Dragons when we get home?

Kimmy: Sounds cool.

(They later arrive at the convention center and they angrily walk over to the time machine vendor.)

Herb: (He's very happy to see the six people, even though, they aren't happy to see him.) Ah, I see that you're back for more or do you want to tell me what a genius I am?

Yves: No, I want my money back, Jerk! Your machine is too blasted dangerous for public use! We almost got ourselves killed like so many times, it's not even funny!

Herb: Sorry, it's non-refundable.

Yves: (She then becomes very upset and grabs him by the collar.) You listen to me you little piss-ant! You either refund my money or we make sure that you experience every dangerous encounter we experienced while using your time "death" machine!

Herb: Oh like what?

Jimmy: How about almost getting killed by a band of outlaws?

Byers: Or, coming down with a mild case of bubonic plague in the 14th century?

Langly: Or, almost freezing to death in the middle of the North Atlantic?

Kimmy: Or, almost getting eaten by three man-eating lions, who looked half-starved?

Frohike: Or, how about knowing that your friends are on the Titanic as it's about to sink and you can't do anything to help them?

Yves: Or, how about almost sinking into quicksand or being tied to a railroad track with a train coming at you? So are you going to give me my hard-earned money back or do I have to use this? (Once again, she has her weapon of choice.)

Herb: Fine, fine. Here's your freakin' check back. (He then hands her money back.)

Yves: Thank you. And another thing, don't ever muck with us again!

(Just as they turn to leave, Herb takes out his gun and points it at Yves.)

Jimmy: (He then sees Herb about to fire his gun on Yves.) YVES! LOOK OUT! (As Herb fires his gun, Jimmy pushes Yves out of the way and is hit by the bullet himself and falls to the floor.)

Yves: JIMMY! (She bends down to his fallen form and holds onto him in her arms.) (She then looks up at Herb with tears and a pissed off expression.) If he's dead, you will be too.

Herb: Well, it's his fault! He shouldn't have gotten in the way!

Frohike: I'm calling #911.

(Within a few minutes, an ambulance and the police arrive.)

(The police are the first to arrive and they arrest Herb Manning.)

(When the paramedics arrive, they take Jimmy to the hospital.)

(At the hospital, the Gunmen, Kimmy, and Yves are waiting out in the waiting room.)

Doctor: Excuse me, are you folks here to see a Mr. Jimmy Bond?

Byers: Yes. How is he doing?

Doctor: Well, the bullet went into his lung and we almost lost him. But we were able to save him and he's going to be just fine. Would you all like to see him? He's been asking to see you all.

(They all nod "yes" and the doctor escorts them to Jimmy's hospital room.)

Jimmy: (He's awake and sees his friends come into the room.) (Looking happy to see them, he speaks to them in a tired and weak sounding voice.) Hey Guys.

Byers: How are you doing?

Jimmy: Fine I guess. Whatever happened to that guy, Herb Manning?

Frohike: He was arrested and is spending a long time behind bars.

Jimmy: Are we still going to expose him and his time machine?

Byers: Yes. I also took the time machine while the police weren't looking. We're going to need it for proof.

Jimmy: It's too bad that we couldn't take pictures and really have proof.

Frohike: Yes, that would've been very helpful.

Jimmy: You know I was thinking. Even though we almost got killed numerous times, that time traveling thing was kind of fun. Seeing all of those historical sites and all.

Langly: Yeah, that was kind of fun and exciting.

Jimmy: It also made me realize how lucky we are to be living in the USA in the 21st century. I don't think any of those people in the past could deal with life in this century.

Kimmy: Our technology alone would scare them.

Jimmy: We should celebrate. When I get out of the hospital, we should all go out to a club or something.

(They all agree and in a few days after Jimmy is out of the hospital, they all head home.)

(The date is now June 12, 2001.)

(After they finish writing their expose' on Herb Manning and his dangerous time travel device, the Gunmen, Kimmy, and Yves go to celebrate at a nightclub in Georgetown.)

Jimmy: (Holds up his beer.) Here's to the 21st century!

All: To the 21st century!

(They then clink their glasses together and cheer.)

(The first song that plays is "I've Had the Time of My Life" from the movie "Dirty Dancing".)

Jimmy: Yves, would you care to dance?

Yves: It'll be my pleasure, Jimmy Bond.

(As they dance, Langly and Kimmy tell Frohike and Byers what Jimmy and Yves did the night they returned home from time travel trip.)

(Byers and Frohike start to crack up laughing.)

Byers: Oh, we shouldn't tease them about that.

Frohike: Yeah, we shouldn't spoil their evening. We can wait until tomorrow.

(Meanwhile, as Jimmy and Yves continue to dance.)

Jimmy: You know what my favorite part about traveling to all of those time zones is seeing you in all of those beautiful clothes from the past.

Yves: That was my favorite part too. Your gladiator outfit was my favorite.

Jimmy: Your Roman outfit was my favorite too. Let's say for Halloween, we dress like that?

Yves: We'll talk about that later. Right now, let's just dance.

(They then kiss.)

(And throughout the rest of the evening, Melvin Frohike, John F. Byers, Richard "Ringo" Langly, James "Jimmy" Bond, Kimmy Belmont, and Yves Adele Harlow celebrate being back in the 21st century, where they belong.)

The End of the Story…


End file.
